Und Noch Immer Singt Der Wind...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es nicht so ausgehen, wie es ausgeht... -_- mal wieder typisch für mich...^^v


Und Noch Immer Singt Der Wind...  
  
Der Wind spielte in ihren Kleidern. Er umschmeichelte ihre jugendlichen Züge und zerzauste ihre Haare. Zu zweit saßen sie an einer Klippe, weit entfernt ihrer Heimat. Abgehauen. Weggelaufen vor Unverständnis und Intoleranz. Entflohen falscher Freundlichkeit und geheuchelter Freundschaft. Ein trauriges, ihr Schicksal beschreibendes Lied ertönte aus der Mundharmonika, in die der blonde, zierliche Junge sanft hineinblies. Er berührte das Musikinstrument so sanft, wie er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen neben sich berührt hätte, wenn er nicht Musik gespielt hätte. Beide genossen diesen Augenblick der Ruhe. Ruhe vor der Hatz, die hinter ihnen her war. Bestehend aus denen, die ihnen ihr gemeinsames Glück nicht gönnten. Ruhe vor dem Versteckspiel um untertauchen zu können. Und Ruhe vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Die Gefühle, die immer wieder so wie das Wasser unter ihnen wild aufbrandeten. Stark und oft überkochend. Gefühle voller Leidenschaft. Gefühle, die sie selber noch kaum verstanden. Deren ganzes Ausmaß sie gar nicht begriffen. Gefühle, die das Verlangen beinhalteten den anderen zu küssen, ihm nahe zu sein. Ihm sein ganzes Sein zu schenken. Verträumt sah der dunkelhaarige Junge auf das Meer hinaus. Das Lied wurde leiser und verklang im Wind. Doch dieser schien sich die traurige, schwermütige Melodie gemerkt zu haben, und blies im Takt dieser um die Klippen. „An was denkst du gerade, Tai??" Der blonde Junge blickte sein Gegenüber an. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine sanft geschwungenen Lippen. „Ich denke daran, wie es wäre, wenn wir uns woanders begegnet wären. Ich wünschte, all das würde aufhören Yama...Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieses Versteckspielen treibt mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns..." Zwei Tränen stahlen sich aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. Yamato beugte sich zu Tai hinüber und küsste sie sanft von seinen Wangen. „Es wäre sicherlich genauso schön wie jetzt. Wir würden genauso am Meer sitzen. Ich würde dich mit Sicherheit genauso lieben, wie ich es im Moment tue." Tai lächelte. „Ach Yama..." Er lies sich in seine Arme gleiten. „Ich liebe dich auch." Tai zog seinen Geliebten zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
„Werden wir irgendwann wieder nach Hause zurückkehren??" Doch Yamato gab ihm keine Antwort. Verschwiegen sah er auf das Meer hinaus. Seine saphirblauen Augen suchten einen Punkt am Horizont um sich daran festzuhalten. Halt zu suchen. Sich an einen Strohalm zu klammern. Einen Strohalm der Hoffnung in die Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch die Hoffnung war falsch. Sie existierte nicht. Yamato wusste, dass sie niemals heimkehren konnten. Nicht, wenn sie diese Gefühle empfanden. Nicht diese Liebe füreinander fühlten. Und das war es, was sie wollten. Ihre Liebe in vollen Zügen zu genießen und zu erleben. Sich gegenseitig alles zu schenken. Doch das war es, was ihnen den Pfad versperrte. Es gab keinen Weg zurück in die Heimat. Jedenfalls nicht den, den sie wollten. Den gemeinsamen Weg. Doch keiner der beiden wollte diese schmerzhafte Wahrheit erkennen. Keiner wollte die grausame Realität erkennen. Liebten sie doch einander wie ihre Heimat ihre Freunde und ihre Familie. Hin und hergerissen sahen sie keinen Ausweg aus dieser Tatsache. Deshalb waren sie gemeinsam auf der Flucht. In der Hoffnung untertauchen zu können und irgendwann zurückzukehren, sobald ihre Umgebung ihre Liebe akzeptierte. Doch das war so wahrscheinlich wie die Chance, die damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bestanden hatte, dass sie zusammenkamen. Und dennoch war es ein Wunder gewesen. Ein Wunder, dass sie selbst kaum glauben konnten. Doch Wunder wiederholten sich nicht. Es war unmöglich, dass sie beide noch einmal ein solches Glück haben konnten. Hätte einer von ihnen einen anderen Körper, wären sogar die, die hinter ihnen waren zufrieden gewesen. Doch so war es nicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tai. Ich weiß es nicht..." Yamato strich mit seinen schlanken, feingliedrigen Fingern durch Tais dichte, braune Haare. „Ich wünschte, wir würden zusammen irgendwo hingehen können, wo wir verstanden werden..." Yamato seufzte.  
  
Plötzlich brach er in Tränen aus. Verzweiflung, Ratlosigkeit und Wut der letzten Wochen entluden sich auf einen Schlag. Erschrocken setzte Tai sich auf. „Verdammt noch mal, warum akzeptieren sie es einfach nicht??? Wieso können wir nicht einfach so sein wie wir nun mal sind??" Yamas Körper wurde von Schluchzern gebeutelt. Beruhigend legte Tai seine Arme um ihn und zog Yama fest an sich. „Ich will doch nur... nur mit dir zusammen...zusammensein. Ich...ich... möchte einen Ort finden an dem...an dem wir glücklich sein können..." „Pssssst, mein kleiner Engel. Beruhige dich. Irgendwann finden wir einen solchen Ort. Mein kleiner, sanfter Engel. Irgendwo gibt es einen solchen Ort, und wenn es auch die Ewigkeit ist." Zärtlich wiegte Tai seinen Angebeteten vor und zurück. „Die...die Ewigkeit??" Fragend sah Yamato Tai an. Hoffnung blitze in seinen Augen auf. „Ja, die Ewigkeit. Das Paradies. Der Himmel." Liebevoll strich Tai seinem Koi die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du, du meinst...?" Yamato war verwirrt. „Ja. Ich meine. Spätestens, wenn wir zu Gott gehen, sind wir zusammen glücklich." „Und du meinst, dass uns dieser Gott versteht??" „Natürlich. Er versteht alle Menschen, denn er kennt sie, weil er sie erschaffen hat." Tai lächelte über Yamatos Naivität. Tai war von klein auf mit der christlichen Religion aufgewachsen. Seinem Koi aber war jeglicher Glaube fremd. „Du denkst daran, dass wir beide uns gemeinsam..." Yama sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, weil er die Antwort längst in Tais Augen gelesen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln stand er auf. Er wischte sich die verbleibenden Tränen von den Wangen. Dann reichte er Tai die Hand und half ihm auf. „Ich bin bereit, wenn du mit mir gehst." Ein letztes Mal blickte Yamato in die dunklen braunen Augen von Tai. Sie erinnerten ihn immer an die Augen eines treuen, sanften Rehs. „Ich werde dich nie, niemals verlassen. Dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." „Ich liebe dich auch Taichi. Du bist für mich das Wertvollste, dass ich habe." Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen ineinander. Wie Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich aneinander. Ein allerletztes Mal pressten sie ihre Münder aneinander um sich einen letzten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. „Lass uns gehen, mein kleiner Engel..." Tai küsste Yama die Stirn und nahm seine Hand. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Tai-chan..." hauchte Yamato seinem Geliebten ins Ohr.  
  
Dann standen beide am Rand der Klippen. Unter ihnen tobte das Meer und schäumende Gischt spritze ihnen ins Gesicht. Ruhig atmeten die beiden ein und aus. Jeder spürte den festen Händedruck und die Wärme des anderen. Dann taten beide einen Schritt. Unter ihnen öffnete sich die Leere und beide stürzten in das schäumende Meer unter ihnen. Die tosende See schlug über ihnen zusammen und riss sie in die Tiefe. Ihre Körper zerschellten an den steinernen Klippen. Doch selbst als das kalte Wasser sie umfing dachten sie aneinander. Der Tod ist nicht das Ende. Nicht für die Liebe.  
  
Und noch immer singt der Wind das traurige Lied, dass einst ein blonder Junge am Rand der Klippen für den Jungen gespielt hatte, für den er tiefe, reine Liebe empfunden hatte. Eine Liebe, selbst über den Tod hinaus.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
Lumen Spei 27. Mai 2002 


End file.
